


Secrets

by bellacatbee



Series: Secrets Verse [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Power Dynamics, Underage Character, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is supposed to be teaching Loki how to fight. Instead he spends the time alone with his little brother teaching him something else completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is supposed to be sixteen in this fic and Loki is fourteen. This can be read as a prequel to my other Thor/Loki fics.

“Get off me , Thor! You’re hurting me!” Loki struggled beneath his brother’s grip, face turned to the side to avoid getting a mouthful of dirt. His brother had pinned him again, pulled his arms behind his back and forced Loki down into the floor of the sparring ring. Loki was tired of this now. Thor had promised to teach him to fight, give him some pointers so his brother would be able to silence his critics with a show of force. It seemed now to Loki that Thor was not interested in teaching him but only showing off his own prowess.

 

“You are too delicate, brother.” Thor laughed in his ear. “If this were Sif under me she would have flipped me by now and have her hands at my throat. You lack muscle.”

 

Loki stiffened under him. “Do not compare me to your woman.” He spat. Thor’s hold on him relaxed and he felt his brother’s weight lift from his back. There was a scuffing sound as Thor got to his feet.

 

“Sif is not my woman.” He said guardedly. “She is my friend, Loki.”

 

Loki rolled over, looking up at his hulking brute of a brother and frowned at him. “You talk about her so much, I assumed you wanted her to be your woman.” He said testingly, waiting to see what Thor would say to that, if there would be a blush on those handsome cheeks but Thor only shook his head, laughing good naturedly.

 

“You sound jealous, little one. I talk about her as much as any of my friends. Do you think I wish Fandral to be mine too?” He asked, offering his hand to help Loki to his feet. It was Loki’s turn to blush now.

 

“Thor, do not make such jokes.” He chastised his brother. “You know that is forbidden. It is…” He searched for the word that he had heard their father use. “It is unnatural.” Loki had not been spying, he would not call it that but he had watched his father discipline two of his warriors that he had caught together that way. He could remember the shame on the men’s faces, how they had begged for it to be kept a secret and how his father had been lenient to them. One of them was married now, Loki knew. His father had found a way to cure their perversion for unnatural acts.

 

Thor’s face clouded for a moment as if he was considering Loki’s words and then he smiled broadly. “So now you see how wrong it would be for me to take Sif as my woman? She is like another man in arms to me!”

 

Loki tried not to remember the way those warriors had found comfort in each other’s arms and only nodded in reply to his brother. This topic was not one he found easy. Thor would find a woman eventually. He was sixteen and strong, handsome. He was the future King of Asgard. He might already have women. There were those enough who threw themselves at him and Thor could have indulged if he’d wished, it would have been right for him to have done so. Loki was his younger brother, unimportant in the scheme of things now that Thor was strong and righteous. Thor was like their father, a great fighter and one day a great leader while Loki thought if he took after either of his parents it would be their mother.

 

She was the soft hand behind the throne, leading them, guiding them but without the pomp and circumstance of his father. Loki’s talents, as he had been told many a time before, were all woman’s talents – magic, manipulation, clever words. Maybe that was why he did not look favourably at women, did not feel the desire for them that his fellows did even when he knew they were comely. It might by why he instead desired the force of a man. It was his secret shame and one he planned forever to keep secret. He would not indulge for there was no one he could indulge with. If the second son of the King were found in such an entrapment then it would be the biggest scandal to ever befall them. Loki knew not what his father would do to him but he did not imagine he would be merciful. Loki was not a simple solider who could be ordered to break from his sordid affairs; he was a member of the royal family and in the public eye. Any punishment would have to be fitting and permanent.

 

He swallowed down the fear that stuck like ice in his throat and rubbed at his shoulder. “I think you have left a bruise, Thor.” He complained, rubbing at the spot more vigorously. Anything to keep his mind from his secret. He had thought of it so when Thor had been atop of him, his heavy weight delicious upon him and Loki felt a shame magnified a hundred times by the knowledge that he was feeling those things for his brother. In many ways he was shielded from the other Asgardians. He did not have friends like Thor had, he only had Thor. His brother had been his comparison for masculinity since Loki could remember and he had looked and watched as Thor matured and fallen in lust with his brother’s body that had filled out so handsomely.

 

“Delicate.” Thor snorted again, slapping him on the back and Loki winced. “Come, take your shirt off and I will see. There is ointment kept for such pains.”

 

With trembling fingers Loki gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, casting it aside and he stood there bared for Thor’s inspection, worried what his brother would think of him. Loki was not filling to become a strong, broad shoulder man but was growing slight and slender like a sapling tree. His skin was pale, his chest sallow and he took a deep gulp of air to calm himself as he heard Thor move behind him. His brother’s fingers touch his shoulder gently and Loki gasped.

 

“Yes, you have a bruise.” Thor agreed, hand trailing down between Loki’s shoulder blades and then lower still. “Your skin is like cream, Loki. And soft. I have never seen its like.”

 

“Nonsense.” Loki said abruptly. “You have flirted with maids. I have no doubt you have lain with them. I’m sure they have creamy skin too.”

 

“Not like you.” Thor said, redoubling his efforts to touch Loki, over hand coming up to hold him firmly at the waist as Thor brushed his fingers up and down over Loki’s spine and Loki fought the urge to arch into the touch. He wished he had kept his shirt if only to hold it in front of himself now because with every touch he grew harder, his cock tenting the front of his trousers and if Thor saw that then he would know everything. His brother was stupid, yes, but he could not ignore what was right in front of his eyes.

 

“Thor, stop!” He gasped, his voice shaking and Thor turned him round, eyes scanning over Loki in concern. They stopped, widening slightly at the bulge in Loki’s trousers and Loki closed his eyes and prayed that Thor would simply leave him be, that he would be disgusted but that he would not tell anyone, would not hit Loki for the perversion he could not help but have.

 

“You’re hard.” Thor said, his voice filled with seeming awe and Loki opened one eye carefully to look at him. Thor’s face was rapt, as if he had discovered the most wondrous thing. That had not been the expression Loki had expected.

 

“You kept touching me.” He defended himself, not certain what game Thor was playing now and not liking to play without the rules. Loki was good at games because he could out master his opponent but he did not know what Thor was thinking and that frightened him a little.

 

“I am hard too.” Thor said, pulling Loki bodily against him and there could be no denying Thor’s hardness. It pressed against his thigh, insistent and unavoidable and Loki blushed.

 

“Thor…” He began but lost the words.

 

“You did this.” Thor told him seriously. “It was you, Loki, with your soft skin and your noises when I pinned you. You infuriate me. You are as beautiful as any woman but off limits to me. If I had my choice I would take you now, make you mine and let all of Asgard know you were mine as well as my brother.” He tightened his hold on Loki, pressing their hips together more determinedly, grinding them together. “I have looked at you and seen you grow. You are all I have wanted since you matured and no one else has come close to taking your place in my attentions.”

 

“You are mad!” Loki gasped but he did not resist it when Thor kissed him. His brother’s kiss was fire, surging through Loki and melting every resistance it found. He curled his arms around Thor, clinging to him as he sought to stay upright against the onslaught of Thor’s mouth on his and Thor’s cock, heavy and hard, rutting against his thigh.

 

“You want me too.” Thor groaned against his lips as he broke the kiss and Loki could not deny that charge. He clutched at is brother, not daring to believe what was happening between them but knowing that they could never go back from what was happening now. Not only was Thor’s passion for him more than evident, there had also been Thor’s confession of love. It was not romantic love, not courtly love the way he might woo a fine woman but it was still true for all its coarseness. It frightened Loki to know he had inspired such feelings in his brother and yet it gave him a taste of a power he wanted to explore, a sensuality in his body as yet unknown that Thor had uncovered.

 

“Yes.” He agreed. “I want you, Thor. I have wanted you and thought of you. Do not doubt that this is of my choosing too.”

 

If they would jump then they would jump together. They would take this road, this secret, covert road in understanding.

 

Thor’s smile was joyous and his kiss even more so. It rocked Loki back on his feet and he clung tightly to his brother. When Thor broke their kiss this time it was with a groan that sounded almost pained. “I must have you, brother.” He said, pushing Loki back down into the dust of the sparring ring. “I must have you now. Spread your legs for me, let me see all of you.”

 

Loki spread his legs, crying out softly as Thor took hold of his trousers and tugged them down and off. His cock sprung free, leaking from the tip and Loki was ashamed of how eagerly his body responded to Thor, to his touch. It was as if it had been waiting for this moment to come alive to him. Thor did not look at him with any such shame. He brushed his thumb across the head of Loki’s cock, collecting the drops and sucked them from his fingers. “Your taste…” He murmured and Loki flushed, drawing his legs together only for Thor to pull them apart again.

 

“How do you mean to have me?” Loki asked, his mind blank for all his reading. He was not a woman that Thor could lay with. His brother greeted this question with a look that was positively wicked when resting on his brother’s features and he guided his hand between Loki’s legs, pressing a finger against the little hole between his cheeks and Loki gasped.

 

“That is not possible!” He said, cheeks flaring at the very thought of it and Thor laughed.

 

“I promise you that it is, little one. It is how men lay together. It is not only maids who have offered themselves to me.” He said, his smile now found with remembrance and Loki frowned, unable to help the stab of jealousy that settled in the pit of his stomach, dulling the ache of his hardness somewhat.

 

“And did you tell them of the others you had lain with too or did you keep your head with them?” He asked, sounding like a petulant child but that was how he felt. He did not want to share his favourite thing, his brother, with anyone. Thor laughed softly, finger rubbing gently across the small pink hole and Loki let out a little moan.

 

“I lay with them to learn, Loki. You are always telling me I should take a more scholarly interest in my challenges. Now I know how to make you tremble inside and open for me.” He said, voice low with desire and Loki moaned again, arching determinedly against that finger. It slipped into him dry, the ache dull but not enough to stop Loki from bucking back on it. Thor indulged him, feeding him his finger inch by inch until Loki was riding it, body thrown back in wild passion.

 

“Thor,” He gasped. “Thor, you can have me now, can’t you?”

 

Thor kissed him gently. “Not today, little one. I have only ointment to ease my way and you are tight. I can have other pleasures with you. Let me see you undone first. Let me see you fall, Loki.”

 

He pressed his finger deep again, rubbing it in a way that made Loki see stars behind his eyes. The pleasure was almost painful, almost too much to bear and when he thought he would burst from it his cock jerked and he came, splashing white against his thighs. Loki trembled, coming down from the ecstasy of the moment, realisation of what had just happened curling in the pit of his stomach without the lust to cloud it and make him susceptible. He had let not just a man touch him but Thor, his beloved brother. He had agreed to it, had wanted it but that didn’t make the guilt any less. If Thor had not denied him then Loki would have let his brother mount him like a woman and he had come from Thor’s finger inside of him, come from that feeling of being filled and fucked. Loki blushed, reaching between his legs and easing Thor’s hand away, a soft whimper leaving his mouth as his brother’s finger pulled free. He ached now, stretched and raw because Thor had not been gentle with him and yet Loki had enjoyed every moment of it.

 

“Thor…” He said but his brother was not interested in Loki’s moment of self-recrimination. He reached for the pot of ointment that he had found for Loki’s bruises and coated his fingers in it liberally. Gripping Loki by the hip he flipped the younger boy over onto his front again, reaching between Loki’s thighs to coat them in the thick cream. “What are you doing?” Loki gasped. “I thought you said you couldn’t!”

 

“This is something else.” Thor said and Loki could tell he was smiling, even if he couldn’t see his brother’s face. Thor covered him then, his brother’s weight heavy against his smaller frame and Loki braced himself against the floor of the sparring ring. He felt Thor’s cock slide between his thighs, into the sticky mess there, hard and feeling impossibly big. Loki wished at that moment that he could see it. He’d always looked at Thor, looked at his thickness and the men in his forbidden dreams had always had the girth of his brother’s cock. Loki wanted to see now how big it was swollen, wanted to touch it, kiss it now he knew he could.

 

“Bring your legs together, Loki.” Thor instructed him and Loki complied, pulling them tightly together around Thor’s cock, feeling it nestle snuggly in the gap Thor had made for himself. His brother gripped his hips, fingers flexing a little as he sought to restrain himself, to not fuck his little brother with the abandon he wanted. Thor groaned, the space between Loki’s thighs wet and tight and he thrust, shallow little trusts, a parody of what he’d one day do to his beautiful little brother when he had Loki’s little pink hole slicked and open to him. He gripped Loki hard enough to leave marks in the boy’s snow white skin and grunted, dragging Loki back against him, balls slapping against the backs of Loki’s thighs as he thrust.

 

“Brother,” Loki murmured, his own cock twitching, hardening again at the feel of Thor so close and he bucked his hips in little eager jolts. There was an emptiness inside of him, a desire again for Thor to fill him and he tried to angle his hips so Thor would slip from between his thighs and up to press against his puckered hole but Thor held him steady.

 

“I’d break you.” He warned and Loki bit his lip, trying not to like the sound of that as much as he did. He whimpered, needing more than the pressure of Thor pounding into the heat between his thighs and Thor responded, wrapping one hand around Loki’s cock, thumb rubbing over the head and Loki cried out again, already sensitive from his first orgasm and straining close to the edge again. Thor muttered his name like it was the only word he knew how to say and Loki wondered if that was true, if he’d pushed his brother so far now that all Thor could remember, all he knew, was Loki and the lust he felt for him. He gave a soft cry as he came, stuffing his fist into his mouth to hold it in and Thor followed behind him a second later, seed spilling on the floor beneath them.

 

Thor sagged over him again, crushing Loki again but this time Loki did not mind it. He lay still, listening to Thor’s ragged breathing and smiling to himself. “No one must ever know, Thor.” He said after a moments consideration. “Not Sif or any of your other friends, they would not understand this.”

 

Thor’s larger hand sought out his own, covering it and Thor pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “What would I tell them? That my beautiful baby brother seduced me? That he was too perfect to resist and I had to despoil him then and there or go insane?”

 

“I did not seduce you.” Loki said hotly. “You were the one who seduced me!”

 

“It was you!” Thor reprimanded him. “Lying under me, moaning and calling out my name and writhing up against me. That’s an unfair battle tactic, Loki.”

 

“I doubt I’ll use it on anyone else.” Loki said fairly, tilting his head so Thor could kiss him.

 

“Good,” Thor said, his eyes half closed. “I suppose I should wash you. You’re bruised all over now.”

 

“I don’t mind the ache.” Loki said and truly he didn’t. Every mark was Thor’s mark on him, as good as any other mark of claiming. Loki was his now and he would never be another’s. Thor had ruined him for all others. He curled his fingers around Thor’s hand, pulling it close to him. “Thor…those others…?” He ventured.

 

His brother laughed. “They are forgotten. They are not you. They are not my beloved.” He hauled himself up, pulling Loki after him, his laughter growing fond as he took in Loki’s dirt stained knees and his sticky thighs.

“You are a sight any warrior would want to come home to.” He said, reaching for Loki to pull him close and kiss him again. “Wait for me in my bed chamber after every battle?”

“I will fight by your side.” Loki promised but Thor shook his head.

“No, you will stay here. This is your place, Loki. You are…” He ran his hand down Loki’s side. “You are delicate.”

“I am not delicate, Thor. Because I fight differently from you does not mean I am not a warrior.”

“If you were on the battlefield then I would not be able to lead our troops through worry over you.” Thor said, moving his hands to stroke over Loki’s shoulders but Loki pulled away from him.

“That is your problem, Thor. Not mine. If you left me home do you think I would manage? I need to be there to protect you, to see with my own eyes that you are safe.”

“Protect me? I do not need a protector!” Thor laughed, head thrown back as if the very idea was preposterous to him. Loki narrowed his eyes and he held out his hand, silencing Thor with a flick of his wrist.

“Do not presume I am powerless, brother. You do not know the magic I have.” He said, watching as Thor sunk to his knees and Loki relented, easing the pressure somewhat to allow Thor to breath if not talk. He waved his hand again and there were two of him and then three, perfect mirror images of himself. “You cannot fight by brute strength alone. If you continue to go head long into a fight you will get yourself killed. I am your greatest asset, Thor. A power your enemies do not know you possess and don’t you forget it.”

 

He waved his hand again, the copies of himself fading from existence and Thor was once again free to speak. He stared up at his little brother, eyes wide and speechless for a few moments and Loki feared that that moment of anger would have pushed Thor away from him, that now Thor would see him for the dangerous, unnatural creature he really was but instead Thor grinned at him. He eased himself to his feet and clapped Loki on the back.

 

“You are the most impressive weapon, brother.” He said, leaning to kiss Loki again and Loki melted into his arms. He pulled away, leaning to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Is it possible I could have more than one of you? I have always wanted to know what it would be like to have two of you in my bed.”


End file.
